The instant invention relates generally to animal traps and more specifically it relates to an electric mouse trap.
Numerous animal traps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to kill rodents and the like by the use of electric and pneumatic actuators. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,348 to Lusk; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,094 to McKee and U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,718 to Kon all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.